1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fish hooks, and more particularly to a device for facilitating attachment of a line, leader or tippet to a fish hook.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The usual method of attaching a line, leader, tippet, etc. (hereinafter referred to as a line for brevity) to a fish hook, for example, a fly fishing hook, is to push or thread the line through the eye of the hook, tie a cinch knot and clip off surplus material. Since flys are changed often or are lost, the usual method of attachment can be difficult and/or slow, especially in poor light, with small-eyed hooks. Further, some fishermen lack the manual dexterity which is required for attaching the line.
Previous improvements for attaching a line to a fish hook are generally directed to modifying the design of the hook. However, since millions of hooks are produced annually, it is highly desirably that an improved method of attachment be usable with any hook.